


What Hopefully Doesn't Happen to Oliver

by themyows



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Angst, M/M, blood but not too graphic, coliver - Freeform, i love you ollie, possible au if you know it doesnt actually happen, spoilers for 2x06, two birds one millstone, why am i such a douche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 11:30:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5125856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themyows/pseuds/themyows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spoilers for "Two Birds, One Millstone." That last Coliver scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Hopefully Doesn't Happen to Oliver

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're reading this because you saw that latest episode. I'm so terrified for Oliver that I just had to write this in hopes that IT WON'T ACTUALLY HAPPEN. 
> 
> If Oliver dies, I'm dropping the damn series.

He knew something was wrong the moment he saw the door to apartment 303 left ajar.

Oliver never, in the several months that they’d been together, left the door open. He was too careful and very aware of his surroundings. Connor could recall several instances of being locked out of the apartment just because he’d run down to grab the mail without bringing his keys; Oliver hadn’t seen him and shut the door with a click of the lock, leaving Connor outside precariously balancing several packages in his arms.

Oliver also locked him out when he’d thrown out the trash, grabbed something from the car, even when he’d just slipped into the stairwell to discuss private, unspeakable matters with his coworkers.

Swallowing, he slowly pushed the front door open, calling out a soft, “Oliver,” half expecting his boyfriend to come out of the bedroom or wherever to greet him with that wide, gummy smile of his that had yet to not make Connor’s heart beat out of control or his stomach flutter in the best way.

But Oliver didn’t greet him at the door. Which was left ajar. And was something Ollie did not leave ajar.

“Oliver,” he tried again, speaking louder this time. He slipped his bag off his shoulder and dumped it in its usual spot on the couch. “Oliver! Hey, I’m back. Let’s go get dinner or….something…”

He trailed off when he finally entered the bedroom.

Now he knew why Oliver always locked the door.

He did it to avoid intruders getting in and stealing their stuff. He did it to prevent strangers from peeking inside and seeing into their private lives.

He did it so murderers couldn’t come inside and slit their throats.

Oliver did it to avoid being in the position he was in now, lying lifeless on the ground with his eyes wide open in surprise, a huge gash across his neck where blood was flowing freely. His grey long sleeve, the one Connor loved so much, was soaked in red.

Then Connor started to laugh.

Unbelievable. This had to be some prank. Some sick joke by some sick person. Oliver was probably laughing somewhere, watching Connor react to what appeared to be his dead boyfriend’s body.

This couldn’t possibly be true. Not after everything that he had already been through. Connor couldn’t be standing over Oliver’s corpse.

That warranted another giggle. Oliver’s corpse. That could be the title to a scary movie. Maybe Oliver would see it with him. Ollie did love getting scared.

That must be what this was, right? A scare-tactic. Was he trying to discover Connor’s worst fears? Was he getting back at him for calling him a nerd earlier? That must be it.

“Okay, Oliver,” Connor chuckled, bending down to examine the fake body. It looked so much like Oliver; he wondered where his boyfriend went to have an exact replica done. It must’ve cost a fortune. A little excessive for a small prank, but Oliver was always an overachiever. “Okay, you scared me. You can come out now and help me get this fake blood cleaned up.”

Only silence greeted him back. Connor sighed.

“Seriously, Ollie, I’m not in the mood. I’ve had a long day, so can you please just come out? Oliver! This isn’t funny!”

The silence was almost deafening.

“It’s NOT funny!” screamed Connor. He charged towards the bathroom door and shoved it open so hard the doorknob smacked loudly against the wall, probably leaving a dent in the wall. Oliver was nowhere to be found.

Connor was on autopilot as he searched the apartment for his boyfriend, checking every cabinet in the kitchen and inside every storage space he saw.

When he went back into the bedroom, the fake corpse was still on the ground, looking twice as soaked as before.

“You have to help me clean this, Ollie!” Connor called as he gathered the body into his arms. His clean shirt was soon stained with the fake blood, the metallic smell very real and probably very expensive because Oliver always exceeded expectations and he was so talented and original and….

“Please…please help me clean this up, Oliver. Please please _please_ ….”

He would wake up. He knew he would. Connor would open his eyes and turn over and Oliver would be there, probably reading or on his laptop, his glasses perched on the bridge of his nose is such an adorably geeky way that Connor would chuckle and reach over to pluck them off, which would lead to making out with morning breath but that was okay because it was Oliver and he loved Oliver, and Connor had never loved anyone like that before.

Connor will never love anyone like that again.

Because Oliver was not playing games. There was no prank.

He wasn’t hiding under the bed, only to yell “surprise!” after seeing Connor sufficiently freak out. They wouldn’t kiss and make up for that this time.

Because that wasn’t a fake corpse. That wasn’t fake blood.

And Oliver was never going to greet him at the door again.

The door that was left ajar.

Before Connor lost control of his mind and body, he remembered thinking that he would personally _tear apart_ the secret Hapstall baby limb by limb.

Philip Jessup was going to wish he hadn’t left the door ajar.


End file.
